House of Anubis: Senior Year
by simplybarlarlar
Summary: The Anubis gang is back for Senior year. They thought the mysteries were over, but they were only beginning. New faces could mess up Sibuna, or make it better. Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, Jara, Joy/OC, Mick/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! So this is my first ever fanfiction. I usually write on other websites, but I started writing this and decided to post it. Let me know what you think. I'll be posting new chapters every Friday.**

Finally senior year at the Anubis house. Nina walks in first. Instead of Vera, she is greeted with a smiling Trudy. "Trudy! You're back!"

"Of course Dearie, are any of the others here yet?" she asks giving Nina a hug. "No, I'm pretty early, so who knows when they'll show up." Nina takes off her jacket and sets it on the couch. She jumps in surprise when she hears the door open."Hello anyone here?" Nina hears Patricia's British accent, gosh she has missed it. "Patricia!" She runs up to give her friend a hug.

"Oh by the way Nina, you and Amber will be having a new roommate. She is coming from America, but, she is originally from here," Trudy pops her head in. "Okay thanks," Nina says politely before continuing her conversation with Patricia.

"So how was America?" Patricia asks. "It was great, but I missed all of you." Nina tells her. "Mainly someone with dark brown hair and is a bit of a nerd?"

"Mara?" Nina jokes. Patricia gives her a look. "I'm just teasing. And yes of course I missed him. 3 months happens to be a long time"

"Hello, hello," The girls turn to see a giddy Amber walk into the house, followed by Mick. "Amber," Nina squeals as Patricia and her ran to greet Amber. "Mick, you're back," Nina gave him a quick hug.

"Yeah, my dad agreed to let me come back." He says while hugging Patricia. The next to walk in the door was Joy. "Hey Joy," Nina says. After the mask had been found Joy and Nina actually started to become friends. "Nina," Joy gave her a hug.

As Joy gave everyone hugs Nina checked out the window searching for the others. A boy stepping out of a car caught her attention. 'Fabian,' she wonders. Unfortunately Eddie stepped out of the car. "Hey slime ball," Patricia greets. "Nice to see you too, Yacker," He replies before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Is Jerome here yet," Mara asks. "Nice to see you too Mara," Mick tells her. At first a worried look crosses Mara's face, but then she gives him a hug. "What are you doing back,"

"My dad let me come back," he tells her. "Nina can I talk to you, in private?" Amber asks. Nina follows her into the kitchen. "What's up," Nina raises an eyebrow. "Alfie," Amber bites her lip. "We haven't kissed yet, everyone else is kissing when they get here."

"Do you want to kiss him?" Nina asks. "No, I want him to kiss me," Amber pouts. "Listen, if you want a kiss that bad you're going to have to kiss him," Nina tells the blonde. "I've never kissed Alfie before though."

"Yes you have," Nina says. "When?" Amber asks, truly intrigued. "Remember, you were trying to make Mick jealous."

"Oh yeah," Amber smacks her forehead. "Okay, well if he doesn't kiss me now, I'm going to have to find a time to kiss him."

"Thata girl," Nina urges. Her and Amber walk back to the front door, they are greeted by Mara and Jerome making out. "Get a room you two," Amber hollers. "I'm sure we'll be telling you and Alfie that soon," Jerome laughs. Amber blushes.

Fabian walks in causing them all to jump. "Fabian," Nina runs up to hug him. The hug quickly turns to a kiss. "Okay backing out," Amber leaves the two couples to enjoy their alone time.

Amber enters the main room to chat. "Hey Ambs, no sign of Alfie yet?" Joy asks. Amber shakes her head. "He is coming right?" Patricia chimes in noticing Amber's awkwardness. "He said he would be," Amber shrugs regretting coming here. The sound of a door opening sends Amber running hoping it's Alfie.

"Is this the Anubis house?" She hears an American girl ask. The house members turn to see a boy and a girl standing in the doorway. The girl has long black hair, her eyes are a bright blue. The boy has the same black hair only his eyes are a light grey.

"Yep, are you our new roommate?" Nina questions. "Um, I guess I am, I'm Sapphire, by the way, and this is my twin brother Allen." She motions to the boy standing next to her. "Oh no way I'm a twin too!" Patricia exclaims. "Yeah, I think I saw your sister. She's in the Isis house correct?"

"Yep." Patricia informs. "You're American too?" Eddie asks. "Technically no, we're from Liverpool, but we've been living in America for the past five years, so I guess I picked up on the accent." Sapphire tells the group. Suddenly they are interrupted by the last member of the house waltzing in.

"Alfie!" Amber excitedly exclaims running to give him a bone crushing hug. "Yeah, sorry I'm late, I was catching up with Piper. You didn't say she was back Patricia." Amber's smile falters but she still holds it together. "Ooh yay Piper's back! We'll have to catch up." Amber contributes before Alfie gets into a conversation with Patricia about Piper.

"So Sapphire," Nina starts, "Want me to show you our room?"

"That would be lovely," Sapphire smiles at the rest of the house before following Nina up the stairs. "Allen, is it?" Jerome asks. Allen nods. "I suppose you'll be rooming with me and Alfie. Our room is the second door on the right, you can put your things there."

"Jerome," Mara nudges him. They share a silent conversation of looks before Jerome starts down the hall. "You coming," He gestures to Allen who follows him.

"So Alfie," Amber tries to get in. "Hold on Ambs, Patricia what were you saying?" He asks and him and Patricia start talking. Amber pouts, but when she notices that no one is watching she frown. Scanning the room with her blue eyes she spots her target.

"Hey Eddie," She says to him. He gives her a confused look. "Just go with it," She whispers. "So I've been thinking, and," She glances up to make sure she has everyone's attention. "We should get to know each other more this year," She smiles at Alfie's frown. Score 1 Amber. "Sure, but you'll need a nickname. How about gorgeous?" He smirks up at Patricia who gives him a death glare. "Is Yacker jealous?" He acts surprised.

"No," She states, "But if a certain Slimeball wants to keep his girlfriend, he'll quit while he's ahead." Eddie jumps up and rushes away with Patricia in tow. "What was that about?" Alfie looks over at Amber. "Alfie your my boyfriend, not Piper's."

"Okay," He states slowly not getting the point that Amber is making. "It would be nice if you talked about us with that kind of excitement, that's all," She huffs turning away. "I'm sorry Ambs," He puts an arm around her shoulder, " I just haven't seen Piper in a while, that's all." Amber fakes a smile. "I'm going to go check on Nina and Sapphire," She rushes away before Alfie can get another word in.

"Dinner time, Lovelies," Trudy calls. Within seconds the sound of footsteps is everywhere. "Aw yes," Patricia says, eying the freshly cooked food. "Trudes, I missed your food so much," Alfie licks his lips. Fabian and Nina sit by eachother and the other couples quicly file in. Joy sits by Patricia and Mick by Fabian. Sapphire and Allen share a look and then take the two remaining seats, which are unforchnatently not next to ecachother. Sapphire is by Mick and Allen is by Joy.

Sapphire takes a bite of the delicious looking food. "Mmm, this is so amazing," She exclaims. "I know right, I missed Trudy's cooking so much when I was in Australia." Mick smiles at her. "Aw thanks Dearies," Trudy puts her hand to her heart.

"I'm Mick by the way," Mick extends his hand for Sapphire to shake. "Sapphire," She replies with a sweet smile. "Aw Mickphire," Amber squeals excidedly. "Amber," Nina scolds, while Sapphire just looks confused.

"She has a habit of making couple names," Nina explains. Amber nods with enthusiasm, "It's true, I can make you a scrapbook if you like, I can show you the Fabina scrapbook or the Peddie scrapbook so you can get an idea of what they're like. Speaking of that Mara, I almost have the Jara scrapbook done so you'll get it soon. Anyway, do you want one?"

"I think we're good," Sapphire laughs. "Suit yourself," Amber shrugs it off, "But if you become official, you get one automatically."

"I'll try to remember that," Sapphire states before Patricia changes the subject, "So what brings you guys to boarding school?"

"Sapphire over here just had to get back to England, she convinced her parents to let us come for senior year," Allen explains. "No need to get too enthusiastic," Sapphire jokes. "Aw you two are so adorable," Amber tells them matter-o-factly. "Um thanks," They say at the same time.

"Thanks for dinner Trudes, it was great," Amber calls before going upstairs with the rest of sibuna. "Okay guys, sibuna meeting tonight, okay?" Amber says. "What's a sibuna," Sapphire asks walking in, "Sorry, I didn't realize people were up here, hey is that anubis backwards, what a cute little club."

Sibuna exchanges nervous glances before Fabian speaks up, "Yeah, it's a study group we made, Amber thought of the name," He blurts. "Clever," Sapphire compliments. "I'm going to go shower, have fun in your study group," She waves before walking away.

"That was close," Nina breaths out. "Where are we having the meeting at?" Patricia asks. "I think the attic should be fine," Nina decides. "Sibuna," Amber covers her eye. "Sibuna," The rest of the gang repeats.

Nina and Amber sneak up to the attic at midnight as planned. Amber accidently trips on her shoes. "Amber, you're going to wake Sapphire up," Nina shushes her. "Sorry," Amber whispers back.

They get into the hallway and meet Fabian and Patricia. "Where's Alfie?" Nina asks. Everyone shrugs. "Sorry I'm late," Alfie whispers coming up the stairs. "Okay, now that we're all here lets go," Nina leads the way up to the attic. They are surprised to see that all of Vera's things have been removed and the attic is back to it's usual state. "Woah, I see Victor had nothing to do all summer," Alfie jokes and Amber giggles. Patricia spreads out a sheet on the ground.

"First order of business, Eddie, Joy, and Jerome. Should we include them?" Nina asks. "I think we should," Patricia says. "At least Eddie, considering he is the Osirion,"

"Joy really helped us in Senat," Fabian tells them. "Jerome kinda already knows all of the secrets," Alfie states. "So all of them?" Nina clarifies. "Yeah," The rest of Sibuna says. "Yay sibuna has 8 members," Amber cheers. "Actually I wanted to talk to you guys," Patricia starts, "I want to enjoy senior year, If there are any more mysteries I'm out of sibuna."

The rest of the gang is schocked. "So recruitment and leaving ceremony tomorrow then?" Amber speaks up. "Okay, Sibuna?" Nina asks. "Sibuna," Everyone but Patricia says back.

"Hey Alfie," Amber pulls him back while the rest of sibuna goes downstairs. "Yeah, Ambs?" He asks. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date or something to kick off the new year." Amber starts. "Yeah sure, what day?" Alfie asks back. "Saturday?" She questions hopefully.

"Yeah, oh wait, I promised Piper to show her around, how about Sunday?" He returns. "Well I was going to go shopping," She drones. "Come on, we'll have a picnic," He urges back. "Okay," Amber cheers excitedly and kisses him on the cheek before walking downstairs.

Once Amber is back in her room Nina whispers, "Where were you, did you and Alfie kiss finally?"

Amber shakes her head, "No, we have a date Sunday, so maybe then."

"Aw, well goodnight," Nina murmurs before laying back in her bed. "Night," Amber mumbles before drifting off to sleep."

The next morning the gang gathers around the table for breakfast. Everyone is in the same seats as the previous night. "This smells wonderful Trudy," Sapphire comes in and takes the empty seat by Mick. "It always does," Mick announces. "Thanks for breakfast Trudy, but I have to go get Piper and show her around," Patricia brings her plate to the kitchen. "I'll come with," Alfie gets up to look for his bag. Amber looks defeated.

'Only six days Amber, then you and him will finally get your alone moment," Amber tells herself. Nina nudges her, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just excited for the new year," Amber puts on a fake smile and Nina almost buys it, "We'll talk about it later," She decides. "Thanks Trudes, I'm going to head to school," Amber puts her plate in the kitchen. she barely had a bite of it.

Once Amber was out of the door Nina states what everyone is thinking," That was out of character." The rest of the table nodded. "Allen and I have to get to school early to meet with Mr. Sweet is it?" Sapphire half asks half told. "Yeah," Eddie says. "I can take you there, I have to see him anyway." The three of them got up and left.

"And then there we're five," Nina says. "Actually three. Jerome and I are heading out now too," Mara pulls Jerome up and they head out the door. "So Mick, we never heard much about Australia." Joy mentions and gets Mick started in a story. Nina and Fabian slip out quietly for some alone time.

"Okay here's his office," Eddie tells Sapphire and Allen. "Thank you so much. We would've been wondering hopelessly if you hadn't helped." Sapphire thanks him. "Yeah thanks dude," Allen and him do there little guy fist bump thing before Allen and his sister dissappear into the office.

"Hello there, you must be Allen and Sapphire. Please, take a seat." Mr. Sweet gestures to the chairs. "You have the same schedule of the other Anubis house members, so feel free to ask any of them for help." He hands the two their papers. "These are your books and scheldules, your locker number and combination is on them also, so don't lose them." They nod and reach for the papers.

"Oh my, you should get to you're first class, Eddie can escort you," He opens the door and sends them out. "I will talk to you later, Edison."

After the last class of the day everyone starts to pack up. Amber walks up to Alfie, but Piper beats her to him. "Hey Alfie, do you think you could walk me home?" She asks flirtasiously. "Sure," Alfie hops up. He doesn't even notice Amber with her mouth agape.

Nina and Fabian are already out the door and the other couples are walking together also. "Wanna walk together Amber?" She hears a cheery voice call. She turns to see Sapphire. "Sure," She gives her a grateful look.

"Hey, I know it's none of my buisness, buy, You like Alfie?" Sapphire questions. Amber sighs, "He's my boyfriend."

"Not a very good one," Sapphire mentions. Amber gets a sad look. "I'm sorry, I didn't know, but for what it's worth. He's an idiot. Your gorgeous, he should be lucky to even be in the same room as you."

Amber smiles, "Thanks, I wish he would see it that way."

"Well it's simple, boys are stupid." Sapphire states. "So what about you and Mick then?"

"What about me and Mick?" Sapphire crinkles her brows. "It's kinda obvious he likes you," Amber tells her. "Nah, we just met." Amber rolls her eyes," My bet is that you're Mickphire by the end of the semester."

"I doubt it, he seems pretty into Mara," Sapphire sighs. "They went out last year. She broke up with him for Jerome," Amber explains. "Exactly, he still likes her."

"I suppose." The girls realize that they've reached the house and they slip inside. "Nice of you girls to show up," Victor 'warmly' greets them. "I have a task for all of you."

"Oh come on Victor, we haven't even done anything wrong yet," Alfie says expecting Amber to back him up. Instead she shoots him a disgusted look. "It's nothing big, Trudy thought it would be fun to do a scavanger hunt type of thing. I took the liberty of planning it. Sibuna shares a worried look. "You will be divided up into three teams," He explains. "The team that wins will get to help me with something, special." He gives a slight grin. It's the scariest thing that the students have ever seen.


	2. House of Hunt House of Trouble

**Well hello there! So my updates on here will always be on Friday's. Maybe every once in a while I'll update twice a week, but it will typically be once a week. My chapter's might be on the long side also, but I'm trying to make them like episodes. So tell me what ya think!**

**House of Hunt; House of Trouble**

"Okay let's start with team one. Rutter, Martin, Mercer, and Williamson. Go stand over there," He points to a table with flower shaped pendants and a large pendant in the middle. "Team two. Clarke, Lewis, Millington, and Sweet," He points them to another table with dimond pendants. "And the last team. Jaffary, Campbell, and our two new students." He gestures to the last table with pendants that had a dimond with a flower in the middle.

"Everyone take a pendant and choose a person to carry the large pendant. Trudy suggested to come up with team names so do with that what you will." Everyone starts discussing team names. "We should be Sibuna, it's Anubis backwards," Sapphire suggests. The rest of the team nods. "Is that okay," She asks Nina. Nina nods in return.

If they're Sibuna then we should be Sisi, Isis backwards, "Eddie says. His team just nods not paying attention.

"Siriso?" Nina asks everyone. "Sounds good to me," Joy says and the rest of the team agrees. "Fabian do you want to hold the pendant?" Nina suggests. Fabian nods and lifts it up.

"Since I came up with Sisi, one of you can hold it," Eddie decides. "Not me," Alfie says quickly. "Like I want to either," Jerome replies. The two bicker about who has to hold it before Amber grabs it. "Gosh, I'm going to ruin my manicure, because you two are immature, and why am I the only girl in this group?" She whines.

"Oh shut up Barbie, you're boyfriend is in it." Eddie mocks her whiny tone. "Don't remind me," She shoots Alfie a hateful look. "What did I do wrong?" He asks, seriously confused. Amber just huffs and turns away.

"Okay, who is holding it for us?" Mara asks. "I will," Mick volenteers picking up the pendant. "Now that that's decided, here is the first clue, open and read them on the count of three." He passes out three slips of paper to the groups. "One, two, three," On three the groups tear into the clue.

_'If the first clue is what you seek. You must look in the hidden beak. If you find this secret beak, you will find golden tears that heal the weak.'_

"Oh I know where it is," Sapphire decides and quickly starts running up the stairs. "Where," Mara whispers. "I have no clue, it syches out the others," Sapphire replies. Mick gives her a high five. "Let me see the clue again." Allen hands the clue over to Sapphire.

"Easy, follow me," Sapphire leads them into Victor's office. "What are we looking for exactly?" Mick wonders. "Corbierre's beak," Sapphire explains. "It was easy because birds have beaks, Victor has a bird and Victor made the scavange hunt."

"Check this out," Allen lifts the bird's head off. "No way!" Mara exclaims. Inside sits three slips of paper attached to three tiny jars. "I guess he did mean golden tears," Sapphire grabs the next clue and reads it aloud.

_'The next clue that you long for, has a hiding place that is poor. In this place you shall find, an old book that has lost it's bind.'_

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sapphire wonders aloud. "Quickly put the other ones in before the other groups come up here!" Mara shouts. Allen screws the head back on and they rush out of the office. As soon as they're down the stairs, Nina's group rushes up.

"Does he really mean the tears of gold?" Nina whispers to Fabian. He shrugs. Why would he want to hide anything in Corbierre?" Joy asks. "I know, you would think he would want to keep us as far away from him as possible." Patricia agrees. Fabian unscrews the head and pulls out a jar and a clue. "Tears of gold," They all say at the same time.

"Joy quickly grabs them and puts a little on a tiny scar. "They're fake," She shows the others. Nina sighs. "What does the next clue say?" Patricia takes it out to read.

_'To get the next clue you must check and guess, the think you are searching for may look a mess, but finding it means you are one step closer to the end, even if you repeat this step again and again and again.'_

The group gives eachother questioning looks before going downstairs again.

"This thing is so heavy," Amber complains as they make they're way up the stairs. "You're the one who chose to hold it," Eddie points out. "I didn't think you guys would actually make me, besides you need me to figure out the clues."

"Not really, we figured out this one pretty easily," Jerome says as he opens the door to Victor's office. "No how do we get into the beak?"

"Someone hold this and I'll show you," Amber holds out the pendant. "No way, you just don't want to hold it anymore." Eddie shoves it away. "Just hold it," She says angerily. Eddie hesitantly grabs it from her.

She rolls her eyes and unscrews the head. "See I told you," She takes out the clue and reads it.

_'The next clue lies in a concoction. You need the ingridients list to make the connection. Why this mixture is so important you wonder? It can make even the oldest man look younger.'_

"Well that's stupid." Amber decides. "Amber, how did you know to unscrew the beak?" Eddie asks obviously astounded. "I told you, I'm good at mysteries."

"Yeah right, tell us the truth," Jerome dissagrees. "All in good time boys, patience is key," Amber giggles and skips out of the room. "Boy, she sure is something," Eddie coughs. "Tell me about it," Alfie says following after her.

After dinner, the groups dispurse to different rooms to discuss the clues. "I think these teams are unfair," Sapphire decides. "How so?" Mara asks. "Allen and I are new, we barely know the house and we make up half of this team."

"True," Allen agrees. "You're the one who figured out the first clue Sapphire, I think we have the best team," Mick tells her causing her to blush. Allen clears his throat. "Okay, so any ideas of what this clue means?" Sapphire asks "Some kind of book in an obvious place I guess," Mara says. "Lost its bind, maybe it's only a couple pages of a book or something," Sapphire writes down their ideas eagerly. "But where would you obviously hide a book?"

"What kind of connection would they expect us to make," Amber wonders aloud, while pacing through the room. ""Well, she continues, the boys shrug. "Come on, I figured out the first one."

"Well all I know is, you can have this back," Eddie drops the pendant back into Amber hands. "Fine, I'll figure it out myself," Amber huffs as team Siriso walks into the room. "Spying on us are we?" Jerome raises an eyebrow.

"Oh please, like we would need to," Patricia chuckles. "Does anyone find it ironic that team 'Sibuna' are the only ones not actually in sibuna?" Amber changes the subject. "What are you talking about?" Joy questions, "Jerome, Eddie and I aren't in it."

"Well actually," Nina starts. "We want to make you officially Sibuna members," Amber squeals. "The ceremony is tomorrow, bring something you love."

Jerome, Joy and Eddie all give confused looks, but no one questions it. "Yay Sibuna," Amber covers her eye. "Sibuna," seven voices repeat back.

"Hey brother," Sapphire greets as she enters the room. "Hey Saph," He replies. "Where are you're roommates?"

"Who knows," She giggles a little bit. "So what do you think so far?" She asks him. "It's pretty cool, Victor's a little creepy though."

"Oh I know, I'm terrified of him," His eyes get wide, "Sapphire terrified? That's out of character."

"Well I have my moments," Sapphire laughs. "It's too bad we're all split up on this mystery thing though," He says. "I know, I was looking forward to getting to know people."

"It's ten o' clock. You have five minutes, and then I want to hear a pin drop," They heard Victor's booming voice announce. "I better go," Sapphire gets up. "Goodnight," She delicately closes the door.

She quickly rushes past Victor mumbling a quick apology. She starts up the stairs when she trips. The floorboard is loose. She quickly bends down to fix it. When she opens up there are two pages of a book and another clue.


	3. House of Discovery House of Friends?

**A/N: I'm not really sure if anyone is reading this, but I'll continue posting either way. I'm sorry for updating so late, I fell asleep, but anyway here it is. Not very mysetrious, but a little more romancy. If anyone has a certain couple they want me to focus on more next chapter, just let me know. Also, I'm trying to shorten my chapters up a bit, so let me know if this is a good length. **

**XOXO -simplybarlarlar**

**House of Discovery; House of Friends?**

Victor gives her a creepy smile and shoos her away. Quickly she gathers up the clue and pages. She decides to look at them later when she has the rest of her team with her. Noticing Victor giving her the evil eye, she rushes up the stairs and quickly into her room.

"Whoa," Nina catches Sapphire by the sholders. "Thanks," Sapphire pants, trying to catch her breath. "What's that," Nina gestures to the papers in Sapphire's hand. "Oh nothing," She singsongs back.

"Is that a clue?" Nina questions eagerly. Sapphire nods. When she sees Nina's shocked face she asks, "You guys haven't found yours yet?"

Nina slowly shakes her head and opens her mouth, but before she can speak Amber bursts in. "What's going on in here?" Amber questions. "Sapphire found a clue." Nina fills her in. "We are competing, does it have to be everyone's business?" Sapphire starts to get annoyed. "Where did you find it?" Nian asks not paying attention.

"I'm not going to tell you, it could help you find yours," Sapphire hisses. "All of the clues are different," Nina insists. "Fine, it was under one of the stairs, I just don't get why it concerns you!" Sapphire finally shouts. The room falls silent.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight," Sapphire returns to a calm state and slips under the covers.

"Morning everyone," Sapphire glides into her seat for breakfest. Sibuna is giving her dirty looks. She rolls her eyes and starts to butter her toast. "Hey Sapphire," Mick slips into the seat next to her. "Hey," She casually nods.

Patricia whispers something to Nina causing her to giggle. Sapphire tenses up, knowing it's probably about her. "I'm going to head to school early," She states getting up. "I'll walk you over," Mick volenteers.

"You really don't have to," She tries, but he's already up getting his bag. "Or you do," She mumbles to herself while walking out of the dining room.

Once Mick and Sapphire are out the door Patricia and Nina start talking out loud again. "Last night she freaked out on us," Nina tells everyone. "I thought she was weird," Patricia gushes. Allen looks uncomfortable. Joy notices this and attempts to help.

"Guys come on, she seems pretty cool," She tells them nodding her head discretely in Allen's direction.

"I'm sure she's just having a hard time settling in," Amber defends her. "Like you Nins," She nudges Nina gently. "Yeah, we should welcome her more kindly," Mara adds. "Welcome party, yay I'll start shopping for a new dress," Amber cheers. Joy smiles at Allen and he mouths a quick thanks and smiles back.

After school Nina and Amber go to their room. "Hey Nins," Amber starts, "Which dress do you think I should get?" Amber motioned for Nina to look at the screen. The first dress was light pink. It had a silky looking texture. It had a flowery and lacy design with a bow under the bust. The second dress was a bright pink one sleeve dress. It had a flower attached to the shoulder and it was flowy.

"They are both pretty, but the second one is more for a party," Nina decides. "Thanks Nins," Amber hugs her. "By the way I am ordering you this dress." Amber shows Nina a pretty dress. On the top it is an off white color and on the bottom it is a cream color. The bottom has cute little ruffles. "It's pretty," Nina says.

"Hey," Sapphire slowly walks into the room. Amber waves while Nina turns the other way. "Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. I really don't want to get off on the wrong foot with you guys. Can we start over?" Sapphire shyly asks.

"Sure," Nina tells her. "Hey Sapphire, what do you think of this dress," Amber calls her over to the screen. "It's very pretty," Sapphire looks at the teal dress with a little ruffle going down the middle. "Good, I'm getting it then," Amber presses buy and smiles in content. "I got to run, team meeting, I'll catch you guys later?" Sapphire walks out the door and down the stairs.

Sapphire eagerly walks out of her room and down the stairs to Mick's room. The other members of her group are already there waiting for her. "Sorry I'm late, but I think I have something that can make up for that," She pulls the clue out of her bag. "I haven't looked at it yet, I wanted to do it with the whole gang."

_'The ingredients are the key, to unlock a new mystery. Try to find them all, but be warned, if you lose your loss will be morned.'_

"I don't get in," Mick bluntly states. "Um, lets look at the they could help us." Sapphire reaches for the 2 pages. "I think it's a recipe," Allen tells them, after peeking over his sisters shoulder. Mara grabs the pages to have a peek, "It's in egyptian hyroglyphics."

"How are we going to decipher it?" Sapphire looks at the rest of the group. "We'll go to the library tomorrow. It's a good start," Mara decides. "Okay cool, well I better be off, goodnight." Sapphire waved bye as the group dispursed.

"Sapphire!" Mick calls after her. "Yeah?" She faces him. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime," He looks down. "Sure, it'll be nice to have a friend here," She smiles delicately not wanting to give him the wrong idea.

"Yeah, friends," Mick says awkwardly before turning to go to his shared room.

"Hey Sapphire," Sapphire turns to see the mysterious caller for a second time. This time the voice belonged to Allen. "Can I ask you a favor?" He asks nervously.

"Anything."

"You see I kinda have a thing for Joy. I know that I don't really know her, but I think we have a connection." Sapphire knows where this was going, "And you want me to ask her what she thinks of you?" She inquires.

"And her feelings of Fabian, I think she really likes him," He blushes. "You've got more game then him anyways, and besides he's with Nina. But of course I'll talk to her. It might give me a chance to get to know her." Allen nods his thanks before Sapphire went to go find Nina. Maybe she would know about Joy.

"Hey Nina can I talk to you?" Sapphire finds her in their room. Nina sighs and turns to Sapphire, "Sure, what do you need?"

"It's about Joy and Fabian, she seems kind of into him, do you know what that's about?"

Nina sucks in air before starting her story, "Before I came here Joy and him were semi-dating, but not really. Joy was gone for a term while I was here. Fabian and I got together. Joy returned and she brought her feelings with her. After a year of trying to sabotage our relationship she finally let him go. I've always expected that she still has feelings for him. Why do you ask? Are they doing anything?" Nina finshes her story with a worried look.

"No, Allen likes Joy and just wants to know if she is completely over Fabian." Nina sighs with relief. "Allen seems nice, I'm sure she would like him."

"Yeah, I'm going to go talk to her, I'll see you later." And with that, Sapphire rushes out the door on a mission.


	4. House of Love? House of UhOh

**A/N: Hello hello. So I've gained a few readers and I want to thank those who have checked this story out. I tried to include the couples more in this chapter so I hope you like it. Also, I really need a beta reader, so if anyone would do me that favor that would be amazing. Enough of my rambling though, on with the story!**

**House of Love?; House of Uh-Oh**

"Knock Knock," Sapphire calls. The door opens to reveal Mara.

"Sapphire? What are you doing here?"

"I need to see Joy," Sapphire tells her. Joy comes to the door. "What?"

"Um can we talk alone?" Mara takes the hint and excuses herself, probably to go be with Jerome.

"I wanted to talk to you about my brother," Sapphire starts. Joy gets a dreamy expression on her face, but she quickly snaps out of it. "What about him?"

"Well, I just want to know your opinion on him. You two seem to be getting to know each other, and he sometimes has trouble making friends so I wanted to know what you think." Sapphire realizes she's rambling, so she gives Joy a nervous smile.

"He's nice I guess," Joy says.

"That's it?" Sapphire asks astounded.

"I don't really know him that well, I hope that changes soon though. He's really sweet."

"What about Fabian," Sapphire figures she's on a roll, why break it?

"Fabes is a long story. He's so sweet. And cute, and everything I want in a guy," While Joy is rambling on Sapphire shakes her head. _'Boy she has it bad,'_ Sapphire thinks. Now if only she had it for the right guy.

"Hey Jerome," Mara enters Jerome's room.

"Well hello there Mara, lovely to see you," Mara is shocked to see Alfie. "I'm sorry, I thought Jerome was in here," she turns to go.

"He's in the kitchen, but before you go, can I ask you something?" Alfie asks, hope filling his eyes.

"Anything," Mara's motherly instinct kicks in.

"It's about Amber. She just doesn't seem into me anymore, and whenever I try to talk to her she gets mad at me. What did I do wrong?"

"I might not be the best person to give advice here, but I'll try. I think Amber might be jealous. You've been spending so much time with Piper lately that she probably feels forgotten," Mara bites her lip hoping Alfie isn't offended.

"Maybe, I just don't get why she is so mad. If she's jealous you would think she would be sad."

"I'm sorry Alfie," Mara pats his shoulder gently.

"What's going on in here," Jerome bursts in, an angry look on his face. With one look at his best friends sad face her regrets his harshness.

"Amber," Alfie mutters.

"Dude, if you're that worried then just break up with her. She isn't worth it anyways."

"Jerome!" Mara hisses. Jerome shrugs, "I'm just saying."

"I'm going to go talk to her," Alfie leaves the room leaving Mara and Jerome to themselves.

"Why do you hate Amber so much?" Mara asks him.

"Same reason I hate Mick," He simply states.

"But why's that," Mara is getting irritated. Can't he just give a straightforward answer for once.

"Because she hurt you," Jerome kisses Mara's head gently.

"You've really liked me for that long haven't you?" She asks.

"For as long as I can remember."

"How long is that?" She prys with a smile.

"Since the first time I ever saw you," He returns her smile. Then she leans in and kisses him. This kiss is not like their usual pecks. It's more intimate. Then it dawns on Mara. She's in love with Jerome.

"Hey," Fabian sneaks up behind Nina causing her to jump.

"You scared me," she lightly punches him in the shoulder.

"Did I?" He lets the question hang in the air. Silence fills the room for a moment before Nina breaks it.

"What do you think the clue means?" Fabian shrugs. "Come on Fabian, we're usually so good at solving things!" Nina urges him to think.

Fabian sighs, "Maybe I want to do something other then solve mysteries every once in a while."

"Like what?" Nina pushes.

"Maybe act like a couple. I know we put all of that best friends can't be a couple stuff behind us, but I think it's coming back. It's like you don't even want to be with me anymore. We talked once over summer break. _Once! _I want to be with you, but I don't think you feel the same," Fabian finshes out of breath.

"Maybe you're right! Did you ever think I was busy. Tending to my gran that almost _died _last year. Maybe I was doing that. But no, you're concerned about yourself. Here's some advice, quit being so selfish!" Nina runs out of the room slamming the door behind her. She falls to the ground in delicate sobs. Why is love so hard?

"Amber, we need to talk," Alfie finally found Amber in the lounge room.

"I have nothing to say to you," Amber huffs and turns away.

"Ambs, please," Amber can't resist Alfie's pleading eyes.

"Fine, but make it quick," She decides.

"I know why your mad. You think I'm into Piper. Her and I had something I guess, but that's the key word. _Had. _As in not anymore. I really like you and I don't want something as silly as this ruin out relationship."

"Aw Alfie, I completely forgive you," Amber squeals and gives him a hug. When they pull away she is left staring into his eyes. She has never really noticed how much they gleamed. Suddenly she notices him leaning in. This is it! She leans in too.

"It's ten o' clock. You have five minutes precisely, and then I want to be able to hear a pin drop," Victor's booming voice calls.

Amber and Alfie pull away from each other. "Goodnight I guess," Amber says sadly.

"Hey, we're still on for that picnic Sunday right?" he asks

"Of course," Amber places a light kiss on his cheek.

"What are you doing? Get to bed!" Victor shouts at them.

"Sorry," They say at the same time causing them to giggle.

Victor glares, so the two teens seperate and go to their rooms for the night.


	5. House of Planning House of Crushes

**A/N: Wow this chapter was longer than I wanted it to be, but you all deserve it for being awesome readers. I'm sorry it's a day late, my internet was down yesterday and we just got it working again. Hope you enjoy and I promise next chapter will be the party and it will be all couply. And the chapters to come will get more in depth with the mystery. Happy reading to you all!**

**House of Planning; House of Crushes**

"Joy, Patricia, Mara! Do you have your dresses yet?" Amber asks once they were inside their room.

"What are you talking about?" The three look at her like she's crazy.

"For the suprise welcome party," Amber explains. Patricia walks over to the closet and pulls out a black lacy dress.

"Will this work?" She asks.

"Definitely!" Amber exclaims with giddy excitement. "What about you two?" She looks to Mara and Joy. Mara shows Amber a scarlet dress with a brown belt. Amber gives her a thumbs up. And you?" She turns expectantly to Joy.

"I don't have anything," Joy shrugs.

"What?" Amber shout asks. "You have to have something!"

"Why is it so important. I'll figure out something."

Amber is fuming, "Jallen that's why!"

"Jallen?" Mara and Patricia ask.

"Joy and Allen, duh," Amber explains. "You two are perfect together."

"Not really. I don't even like him like that," Joy wrinkles her nose.

"But he likes you that way, it's obvious." Amber says, Mara nods in agreement.

"It actually kind of is," She states.

"What? Not even!" Joy erupts. Even Patricia nods. "Why didn't you guys say something?"

"We thought you knew," Mara explains.

"So that's why Sapphire was asking what I thought of him," Joy mutters.

"What, how could you not tell from that?" Amber smacks Joy's arm playfully. Joy giggles and shrugs.

"Well what am I going to wear then?" Joy frantically asks.

"Come with me," Amber grabs her arm and they rush up to Amber's room.

"What's going on?" Sapphire looks up from her book.

"We have an emergency!" Amber tells her.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Sapphire looks from Joy to Amber worriedly.

"It's a fashion emergency," Amber says with a straight face. Sapphire rolls her eyes and continues to read like the disturbance never happened.

"Okay, now what would he like?" Amber wonders aloud while she searches through her closet.

"Alfie?" Sapphire looks up from her book.

"No, this is for Joy we need her to look perfect for him."

"I don't even know how I feel about him yet," Joy complains.

"It doesn't hur to look nice," Amber scolds.

"Who are you guys even talking about?" Sapphire butts in.

"Your brother," Amber waves her away, then realizes who she's talking to. "Sapphire, what's his favorite color?"

"Oh, look who needs my help now," Sapphire jokes. Amber gives he puppy dog eyes. "Fine his favorite color is blue, but that is so not Joy's color. I think I could help you though. Sapphire goes to her closet and riffles the clothes. "Aha, I found it!"

"Found what?" Amber walks over to the closet. Sapphire holds out a white grecian style dress.

"Allen forced me to buy it. It never really looked good on me though. But I think it's perfect for you.' She hands the dress to Joy. "What's it for anyways?"

"Oh nothing," Amber tries to change the subject, "Here hand me the dress." Joy reluctantly hands her the dress. "Hmm how to accent this," she thinks aloud. Then her eyes light up. She grabs a gold belt and gold sandals. She held them up with a smile on her face. Sapphire nods her approval.

"I love it, and my brother will too. You have to let me do your make-up. I'll do it the way he likes it." Joy thinks about it for a second, but eventually agrees.

"I'll do your hair," Amber volenteers. Joy gives in, figuring it will be better not to argue. "This is going to be so fun!" Amber squeals and high fives Sapphire.

Mick is the one who has to keep Sapphire out of the house. It isn't easy, but he manages to get her to come with him to 'hang out'. "I don't know why it has to be now, but I'm glad we're finally hanging out," Sapphire smiles.

"I am too. Amber would be happy," He jokes.

"But she only wants us hanging out if we're making out," Sapphire giggles. Mick smiles faintly. "What's wrong? You seem sad." Sapphire inquires.

"It's nothing," Mick turns away. Sapphire rolls her eyes.

"Well now I know it's something. You can tell me, I won't bite," She playfully nudges him.

"But you will judge me," He mumbles, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Do you really think I would do that?" she asks, truly curious.

"No, I just feel stupid saying it out loud," he sighs.

"Sometimes that helps," she rubs his back in encouragment.

"Last year, I left Anubis to go to a sports school in Australia. Mara and I were in a relationship then. When I left we had a falling out. We broke up, but we both still had feelings for each other." He takes a short breath and Sapphire give him a nod to continue. "I loved her. Then one day when I got on face book I saw that she was in a relationship with Jerome, I couldn't hide my anger. Aparently she just did it so I would be jealous. We got back together in a long distance relationship. I was so happy, I didn't hate Jerome anymore, I was good with him since he helped me get Mara back. I came here to suprise her and I didn't realize how close her and Jerome had got. I wasn't expecting them to kiss, especially when I was right there and we hadn't even broken up yet. I thought she was the one, I really did."

"I couldn't help but noticing you said loved, as in you don't anymore?" Sapphire says after a moment of silence.

"I got over her. I just, do you think I'm that bad?"

"What do you mean?" Sapphire is confused.

"She did it right in front of me. Do you think it was to prove a point?" He asks.

"I wish I could say, but that's something I think you should talk about with her. For closure, if you really are over her," Sapphire suggests. "She's stupid, you know, I mean for as smart as she is you'd think she could see how amazing you are."

Mick smiles his thanks. They share a moment of silence before Mick speaks up, "We should be getting back to the house, thanks for listening to my rubbish.

"No problem," She gives him a hug, then he helps her up and they head back to the house.

"Surprise," Sapphire is completely shocked when she sets foot in the house again. Allen shares the same look of surprise.

"What's all this?" Sapphire asks.

"We wanted to properly welcome you guys to the house," Amber smiles. "Now come on lets get dressed for the party. Amber leads the girls up the stairs leaving the guys to awkwardly eye each other in anticipation for the coming party.


End file.
